The Deimon Kingdom
by yuci-chan
Summary: Cinta tak mengenal semua perbedaan.Perbedaan seperti kaya dan miskin, raja dan budak, setan dan malaikat, tak dapat menghalangi yang namanya cinta. Mamori dan Youichi pun telah membuktikannya.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEIMON KINGDOM**

**_Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata_**

**_Pair: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori_**

**_Genre: romance, family, friendship, sedikit mengandung unsur dongeng_**

**_Story: yuci-chan_**

**_Rated: K _**

**_Warning:OOC, tidak sesuai alur EYESHIELD 21, TYPO tersebar, gak jelas _**

**_Dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya, mohon di maafkan. _**

**Chapter 1**

**Ini fict kedua aku setelah Hiruma's Secret. Tapi ini bukan sequel dari Hiruma's Secret. Untuk sequelnya nanti dulu, mau nyelesaian yang ini dulu. Mumpung lagi dapet inspirasi nih, kekekekeke.. semoga bisa memuaskan para reader. Ini baru prolog, jadi diharapkan para reader bersabar..kekekeke udah ah jangan kebanyakan bacot.. kita mulai saja ceritanya.**

"Pencuri…!"

"Tangkap dia!"

"Jangan sampai lolos…!"

"Jangan lari kau…!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu membuatku semakin ketakutan, '_bagaimana ini? bodoh ! jawabannya ya lari. Tapi, lari kemana? Aku takut…'_teriak batinku. Apa yang salah? Aku hanya meminta… ralat, mengambil dua buah apel dari keranjang pedagang apel. Ya tentu saja tanpa izin, karena jika aku izin terlebih dahulu, pasti tidak akan boleh.

Oke, kata ibuku mengambil tanpa izin adalah perbuatan salah, tapi jika alasannya karena aku lapar, apakah aku salah? Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di keluarga Anezaki, salah satu keluarga miskin yang ada di wilayah kerajaan Deimon. Kehidupanku serba tidak berkecukupan. Jangankan untuk beli barang bagus, makan saja susah. Katanya Tuhan adil, tapi apanya yang adil? Katanya orang yang berbuat baik akan dibalas dengan kebaikan, tapi apa buktinya padaku?

Mereka yang berada didalam istana kehidupannya sangat terjamin. Makan enak, baju bagus, kasur yang empuk, kuda, sepatu, semua ada. Padahal tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengambil hak rakyat jelata seperti keluargaku. Mereka mengambil ladang dan peternakan milik ayahku, lalu menjadikan kami budak mereka dengan upah yang sangat kecil. Mereka tidak memikirkan nasibku dan keluargaku. Jangan kira kami tidak melawan saat hak kami dirampas paksa. Kami sempat melapor pada polisi, tapi apalah daya kami, kami hanyalah rakyat jelata, sedangkan mereka para raja dan petinggi kerajaan, jelas polisi akan lebih tunduk pada mereka.

Aku benci kehidupan yang tidak adil ini. Aku benci orang-orang yang tinggal di istana, mereka bersenang-senang saat kami sedang kesusahan. Dasar….!

Aku terus berlari tak tentu arah, berharap orang-orang yang mengejarku kelelahan dan segera berhenti. Tapi harapanku tak terkabul. Suara-suara itu semakin dekat dan semakin banyak. _'Bagaimana ini? Ibu aku takut..hiks.'_

Aku menengok kearah belakang sekedar memastikan mereka sudah dekat atau masih jauh. Nafasku memburu. Kupelankan sedikit kecepatan lariku. Peluh terus membasahi tubuhku. Aku merasakan rasa sakit disekitar perut dan ulu hatiku, mungkin karena sejak tadi malam aku belum makan. Kupegangi lututku yang sedikit bergetar. Mungkin lebih baik aku melahap apel yang tadi kucuri. Ku keluarkan satu apel dari tasku yang terbuat dari karung goni.

"Hei… itu dia! Aku menemukannya!" terikan itu membuatku terkejut dan segera menunda waktu makan siangku. Ku masukan apel kedalam tas dengan segera, lalu aku kembali berlari sekuat tenaga. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus berlari. Hingga…

**_Sreeeeettt…. _**

Sebuah bayangan hitam telah menarikku kedalam hutan. Aku sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, yang jelas sekarang aku merasa seperti sedang melayang. Baiklah, ini lebih menakutkan dari teriakan orang-orang yang mengejarku.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" aku memukul dada seseorang yang telah membawaku tadi. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa dia, karena sejak awal aku di tarik olehnya, aku tak berani membuka mataku.

Sekarang dia berhenti, dia menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Jadi dari tadi aku digendong, aku bahkan tidak sadar. Aku masih menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Menangis adalah hal yang yang mudah untuk dilakukan sekarang. "Hiks..hiks… siapa kau? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meculikku? Hiks.." kataku sambil menangis terdedu-sedu.

"Apa? Menculikmu? Cih.. sebelum menuduh, buka mata sialanmu dulu." kata orang yang tadi membawaku. Suara laki-laki, tepatnya anak laki-laki. Aku membuka matakku untuk melihatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku, ya… sekitar tujuh tahun. Memakai kaos merah dengan gambar kelelawar hitam. Celana panjang hitam, yang bagian bawahnya ditekuk. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat, irisnya yang berwarna hijau toska itu telah menghipnotisku. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, rasanya begitu tenang, nyaman, dan aman, seolah dia akan melindungiku dari segala marabahya, padahal aku pun belum mengenalnya.

Eh, tunggu dulu…

Telinga anak ini runcing, aneh. Dia menyeringai, giginya…tajam. Oh, Tuhan siapa dia?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…. Hantu!" aku berteriak saat menyadari wajah anak ini mirip setan. Matanya membelalak, sepertinya dia terkejut atas teriakanku tadi. Dengan segera dia menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Hei..Diamlah! aku bukan hantu, dasar bodoh!" katanya dengan mata melotot. Refleks aku menggigit tangan anak itu.

"Aawwwhhh…. Kenapa kau menggigitku? Kau kanibal, hah?" katanya sembari menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Telapak tangannya merah, pasti karena aku menggigitnya dengan sangat kuat tadi.

"Maaf… aku tidak sengaja…" kataku memohon maaf. Kini aku tahu dia bukanlah setan seperti yang kukira. Tak mungkin kan setan kesakitan.

"_Cih… _dasar bodoh, tanganku sudah merah begini kau bilang tidak sengaja?" hardiknya.

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf, lagi pula itu semuakan karena kau yang dengan tiba-tiba menarikku. Memangnya kau siapa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala pertanda aku bingung.

"Tidak. Perkenalkan Namaku Hiru…. Ehm, maksudku Youichi. Kau bisa memanggilku You." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Anezaki Mamori. Salam kenal" kataku disertai senyuman khasku. "Oh..iya.. kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku padanya saat menyadari kami berdua tengah berada diatas pohon yang memiliki banyak dahan besar. Kami berada di salah satu dahan pohon ini.

"Aku melihatmu berlari tadi. Dari wajah sialanmu, aku tahu kau sedang ketakutan. Ditambah lagi aku juga melihat orang-orang sialan yang mengejarmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kesini. Kau berhutang budi padaku." ceritanya kepadaku. Sekarang aku tahu sebenarnya dia orang baik. Aku menyesal telah menuduhnya menculikku, dan telah menggigit tangannya.

"Lalu, kenapa harus keatas pohon?"

"Karena aku rasa tempat inilah yang aman, aku sering kesini." katanya memberi alasan.

"Bagaimana caranya kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Menggendongmu." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, aku tak tahu siapa kau, tapi kau menolongku. Apa alasanmu menolongku?" tanyaku lagi dan lagi.

"_Cih_… kau itu cerewet ya? Dasar cewek cerewet sialan." hardiknya lagi. Heran, apa dia tidak diajarkan cara berbicara yang benar oleh orang tuanya?

"Uuuhhhh… aku kan hanya bertanya. Sudah jawab saja." kataku mulai kesal karena sejak tadi anak ini selalu bicara kasar.

"_Cih_.. aku menolongmu karena aku merasa kita sama. Kau anak kecil dan aku juga akan kecil. Dan satu hal lagi, aku paling tidak suka melihat orang lain ditindas. Apalagi gadis cengeng sepertimu." katanya.

"Aku tidak cengeng…! Aku…aku hanya ketakutan tadi." kataku membela diri.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa sehingga semua orang mengejarmu?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku…aku…aku mengambil ini." kataku menunjukan dua buah apel hasil curianku. Apa jadinya ya jika ia tahu aku mencuri?

"Kau mencuri?" tanyanya lagi.

"TIDAK.. ! Aku hanya mengambilnya, aku lapar." kataku, kini kurasakan benda basah turun dari mataku. Aku malu. "hiks…hiks… apa kau tahu rasanya jadi orang miskin? Tidak enak. Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan dikeluarga miskin? Kenapa bukan aku yang dilahirkan dikeluarga Hiruma yang tinggal di istana? Hidup ini tidak adil. Mereka yang tinggal di istana, berbahagia dengan semua harta benda mereka, sedangkan aku, aku hidup susah. Aku tahu mencuri itu salah, tapi apa boleh buat? Keadaan yang memaksaku menjadi pencuri." ceritaku panjang lebar, entah kenapa aku ingin mengutarakan semuanya kepada anak ini, anak yang baru saja kukenal. Tapi memang hanya dialah yang kurasa mau mendengarkan curahan hatiku. Selama ini aku tak punya teman, mereka semua memusuhiku. Kau tahu alasanna? Karena aku miskin.

"Pencuri tetap saja pencuri." Katanya dingin. Dadaku sesak mendengar ucapanya, aku kira dia akan menyemangatiku, memberikan solusi untuk masalah yang seharusnya tak ditanggung oleh anak seusiaku.

"Tapi…hiks, aku tahu aku salah…hiks, maafkan aku." kataku mengakui kesalahanku.

"Jika kata 'maaf' berfungsi, kita tak akan membutuhkan polisi." katanya masih sedingin tadi.

"Hiks… jadi kau mau membawaku ke polisi?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"Siapa yang mau membawamu ke polisi, bodoh? Kau beruntung bertemu denganku. Lain kali jika kau lapar, jangan mencuri. Itu tidak baik, kau kan bisa bekarja. Misalnya membantu tetangga sialanmu di ladang. Semua masalah pasti ada jalannya. Jangan cepat menyerah. Menyerah hanya untuk orang lemah. Dan aku tidak suka orang lemah." katanya menasehatiku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Terima kasih." kataku.

Baru kali ini aku mengenal orang asing dan langsung akrab dengannya. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, aku merasa aman bersamanya. Youichi, siapa kau sebenarnya?

**thedeimonkingdom**

Semilir angin menambah kesejukan diantara kami. Aku dan seorang anak laki-laki tengah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon yang besar. Kami duduk bersebelahan, menikmati pemandangan yang indah dari atas pohon yang rindang. Pohon ini menjadi saksi awal persahabatan kami.

"Pasti kau ini adalah pencuri pemula, hah?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Buktinya saja di hari pertamamu mencuri kau sudah gagal. Kekekeke…. memalukan." ejeknya.

"Uuuuhhhhh…. Itu memang akunya saja yang sedang tidak beruntung." belaku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Kekekekekekeke….. akui saja, kau ini bukan pencuri yang _professional_." ejeknya lagi.

Sekarang dia mulai menyebalkan, tapi aku senang bisa berteman dengannya. Dia anak yang baik. Walau secara fisik dia terlihat seperti setan, tapi aku yakin didalam hatinya tersimpan sisi malaikat. Aku terus tersenyum memandang kagum kearah anak laki-laki ini, dia benar-benar seperti setan, euhmm.. maksudku setan yang tampan.

"Kenapa kau? Wajahmu jadi jelek begitu. Kekekekekek…" suaranya yang khas membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "tidak apa-apa,"itu jawaban atas pertanyaanya tadi.

"Oh iya You, kau itu berasal dari mana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." tanyaku disertai senyum.

"Aku…. Ah, aku tinggal disana." kata Youichi menunjuk kesuatu tempat. Mataku mengikuti kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Youichi. "Kau lihat peternakan itu? Aku tinggal disana. Ayahku seorang peternak, dan ibuku… ibuku telah lama meninggal." kata You sambil menunduk. Aku terkejut mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membawa perbincangan kami kearah ini. Aku melihat kesedihan dari mata Youichi. Aku memegang tangan kanan Youichi dengan tangan kiriku, mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepadanya. Dia menoleh ke arahku , aku tersenyum dan dia pun tersenyum.

Ini adalah awal persahabatan yang indah. Aku harap You akan selalu menjadi sahabatku, untuk selamanya.

**thedeimonkingdom**

"Ayo You… kau bilang ingin melihat rumahku, kau ini lamban ya?" ejekku padanya yang sekarang berada dibelakangku. Tidak seperti aku yang sedikit berlari, You hanya jalan santai seolah tak peduli dengan apapun.

Aku senang You mau main ke rumahku. Selama ini tak ada teman yang mau bermain denganku. Aku ingin segera mengenalkan You dengan ibu, dan kedua adikku. Mereka pasti senang.

"Nah, sudah sampai." kataku sambil menunjuk rumah kecil dengan dinding kayu, dan atap jerami. Yap.. ini adalah rumahku, rumah kediaman keluarga Anezaki. Letak rumahku sedikit terpencil, jauh dari perkotaan ataupun pasar, jadi wajar orang-orang yang tadi mengejarku tidak mengenaliku.

"Ayo You… aku akan kenalkan kau dengan ibu dan adik-adikku." kataku tak sabaran. Aku menarik tangan Youichi agar dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Kubuka pintu rumahku, "Ibu… ! Aku pulang.." kataku mengucap salam. "Kak Mamori…" teriak anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil dariku. Dia Sena, adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Sena adalah pribadi yang pemalu, namun jika sedang bersamaku, dia menjadi cukup terbuka.

"Ya-! Mamo-nee sudah pulang.." teriak seorang anak perempuan dari arah dapur. Dia berlari menghampiriku. Ini dia, adik perempuanku yang paling kecil. Suzuna, anak yang sangat berbeda dengan Sena. Suzuna lebih hyperaktif, selalu ceria dimanapun berada, dan mudah beradaptasi dengan orang lain.

"Ah….Mamo, kau sudah pulang sayang?" ini dia ibuku. Dia berjalan dibelakang Suzuna. Senyumnya yang manis menyapaku dan Youichi. Senyum ini bagaikan energi yang selalu menguatkanku disaat aku lelah, sedih, ataupun marah. Aku beruntung memiliki ibu sepertinya.

"Mamo-nee… siapa dia?" tanya Suzuna sambil melirik Youichi yang berada di sampingku.

"Ah, iya… ibu, Sena, Suzuna, kenalkan ini Youichi. Dia tinggal di peternakan didekat hutan. Kami bertemu di pasar tadi." kataku mulai mendeskripsikan sahabat baruku ini.

"Hai… perkenalkan aku Anezaki Mami, aku ibunya Mamori. Mereka adik-adik Mamori, ini Sena dan ini Suzuna, salam kenal." sapa ibu sambil menunjuk kearah Sena dan Suzuna secara bergantian.

"Hei…" hanya itu respon yang keluar dari mulut Youichi, mungkin dia sedikit gugup.

"Sssttt… Mamo-nee, dia tampan, apa kau tidak menyukainya?" bisik Suzuna di telingaku.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, aduh adikku yang satu ini tahu dari mana hal yang seperti itu. Wajahku merah, aku melirik You. Dia balik menatapku, pandangan kami bertemu, dan kuakui You memang tampan, sangat malah.

"Benarkan Mamo-nee, dia tampan?" bisik Suzuna lagi. Aku ingin menyangkalnya, jika saja ibu tidak berbicara. "hei kalian.. tidak baik berbisik seperti itu, itu namanya tidak menghormati tamu." kata ibu menasehati.

"Mamori kau belum makan, kan? Ibu sudah siapkan makanan untukmu, dan Youichi, kau juga makan ya? Tapi masakan disini sangatlah sederhana, jadi kami mohon maaf." kata ibu tanpa menghapus senyumnya sejak tadi.

"Iya You, kau makan disini ya? Mau ya? Kau kan sudah membantuku tadi. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku." kataku membujuk You agar mau lebih lama tinggal dan bermain bersamaku.

"Iya You-nii… makanlah dulu. Hari ini ibu masak soup jamur. Rasanya enak loh." Suzuna ikut-ikutan membujuk You, tapi apa-apaan panggilan itu? 'You-nii', dasar Suzuna.

"Maaf… hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan. Mungkin besok." kata You. "janji ya You, besok kau akan kesini lagi dan makan masakan ibuku." kataku.

"Iya, dasar cerewet." katanya cuek.

"_Mou..!_" itulah tanggapan terakhirku sebelum You benar-benar pamit.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. You, hati-hati ya? Terima kasih sudah mengantar Mamori." kata ibu berterima kasih.

"Hn," jawab You sekenanya.

"You-nii… jangan lupa besok kemari lagi ya? Bermain denganku dan Sena, dan terutama Mamo-nee..hehe," kata Suzuna dengan riang namun terselip nada menggoda di kalimatnya.

"Aku pamit," akhirnya Youichi pun pamit. Aku terus melihatnya berjalan menjauhi rumahku. Kulihat pundaknya, pundak yang tadi susah payah menggendongku. Batinku berucap, _'terima kasih Youichi.'_

**thedeimonkingdom**

**TBC**

**Nah itu prolognya, gimana? Gak jelas kan? Kalo gak suka gak usah dilanjutin baca nanti dapat berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan, kekekekek…. Oh iya review masih sangat mat dibutuhkan sekali bagi saya yang masih pemula ini. mohon kritik dan sarannya minna-san ! YA-HA…!**


	2. Chapter 2

THE DEIMON KINGDOM

**_Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata_**

**_Pair: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori_**

**_Genre: romance, family, friendship, sedikit mengandung unsur dongeng_**

**_Story: yuci-chan_**

**_Rated: T _**

**_Warning:OOC, tidak sesuai alur EYESHIELD 21, sinetron banget, TYPO tersebar, gak jelas _**

**_Dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya, mohon di maafkan. _**

**Chapter 2**

**NORMAL POV.**

Gerbang besar nan megah it mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Manampakan sesosok bayangan anak kecil yang tengah berjalan masuk kedalam istana. Wajahnya yang tampan, pakaiannya yang mahal dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala, memberi kesan keren pada anak ini. Tatapannya terus tertuju ke depan, raut wajahnya yang tampak kesal tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Dia berjalan dengan penuh wibawa menuju pintu utama istana.

Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat sekitar sepuluh orang dewasa berbaris untuk menyambutnya. Kesepuluh orang itu membungkuk untuk mengucapkan salam dan memberikan seluruh rasa hormat mereka kepada bocah ini. Anak itu berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu instruksi dari sang pemimpin barisan yang biasa disebut kepala pelayan di istana ini.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Akaba," sapa pelayan itu ramah, namun tak ditanggapi oleh siempunya nama. "Sang Ratu telah menunggu anda di ruang singgasana," kata kepala pelayan lagi.

"Hn," anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Akaba hanya menjawab sekenanya lalu segera pergi menjauh dari barisan orang dewasa tadi.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Inilah dia, tempat yang paling diangung-agungkan, tempat yang paling dipuja-puja, tempat yang menjadi impian orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sebuah bangunan megah, mewah, dan indah, dengan desain yang sangat menakjubkan baik desain interior maupun eksterior. Bangunan yang menjadi tempat tinggal orang-orang yang memiliki kedudukan penting. Bangunan yang bernama, Istana Deimon.

Bocah berambut merah tadi terus menelusuri lorong-lorong yang didominasi oleh warna merah dengan sedikit warna emas sebagai pelengkap. Lorong-lorong itu dihiasi oleh lukisan-lukisan besar, lukisan keluarga kerajaan. Sampai didepan sebuah pintu emas besar, anak itu berhenti, memandang sebentar, lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Penjaga yang berada didepan pintu emas tersebut membungkuk setelah menyadari tuan mudanya datang. "Selamat datang Pangeran Akaba," sapanya sama seperti kepala pelayan tadi.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, dia mulai membukakan pintu untuk tuannya. Akaba mulai berjalan masuk. Dibalik pintu yang berwarna emas tersebut, ada sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah. Ruangan itu di dominasi warna merah, dengan perabotan di dalammya yang berwarna emas atau mungkin memang terbuat dari emas. Lantainya terbuat dari batu marmer berwarna hitam. Ruangan tersebut memiliki beberapa jendela yang besar, tinggi menjulang dengan tirai panjang berwarna emas sebagai penghiasnya. Lampu-lampu kristal terpasang disana-sini dan menambah kesan mewah pada ruangan ini.

Akaba berjala diatas karpet merah menuju kesebuah singgasana yang menjadi pusat dari kerajaan, singgasana Raja dan Ratu Deimon. Namun kini yang terlihat sedang bersanding di singgasana hanyalah sang Ratu. Sudah seminggu ini Sang Raja yang biasanya menemani Sang Ratu sedang berada di negeri seberang. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya. Ya, tepat setengah jam lagi.

Akaba berhenti tepat didepan singgasana, dia membungkuk memberi hormat. Sang Ratu tersenyum seadanya. "Bagaimana anakku? Kau menemukannya?" tanya Sang Ratu yang diketahui bernama Suki.

Suki adalah anak seorang pedagang terkemuka di desa. Ayahnya adalah pedagang yang sangat sukses dan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Sebelum menikah dengan Sang Raja, dia memiliki suami yang sangat kaya raya. Hidupnya sangatlah sempurna, ditambah lagi kehadiran anak pertamanya, Akaba. Sayangnya orang tua Suki telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan dua bulan setelah orang tuanya meninggal, suaminya menyusul. Kehidupan Suki mulai susah. Dia harus berusaha mati-matian menghidupi dirinya dan Akaba yang usianya belum genap tujuh tahun. Hidupnya sangat menderita kala itu, hingga ia bertemu Yuuya disebuah club malam.

Yuuya adalah seorang raja. Kenapa dia berada di club malam? Jawabannya adalah frustasi. Sudah enam bulan sejak kepergian istri tercintanya, Ratu Mizuki. Walau sudah cukup lama, namun perasaan sedih dan duka yang mendalam masih setia hinggap didalam benaknya. Sejak kepergian istrinya, dia menghabiskan waktunya didalam sebuah club. Perlu diketahui saat itu kerajaan Deimon hampir hancur. Yuuya bingung harus berbuat apa. Banyak beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Kelangsungan kerajaan, kehidupannya dengan anak sematawayangnya, dan rasa sedihnya yang belum hilang.

Dulu saat Mizuki masih hidup, apapun masalah yang dihadapi Yuuya akan terasa sangat ringan, sebab semua masalah akan mereka tanggung bersama. Namun kini, tak ada lagi yang bisa diajak untuk menanggung semua masalahnya, tak ada lagi yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya, tak ada lagi yang menjadi sandaran saat Yuuya lelah. _'Kenapa harus Mizuki yang pergi? Kenapa harus dia yang menanggung penyakit itu? Kenapa harus aku yang kehilangan?'_ itulah pertanyaan yang sering muncul dibenak Yuuya.

Namun semangat Yuuya yang hampir luntur tersebut dapat kembali bersinar saat dia bertemu Suki. Dimata Yuuya, Suki adalah wanita yang baik, pintar, cantik, dan memiliki wibawa. Walaupun dia seorang janda beranak satu, namun dimata Yuuya, Suki adalah wanita yang sempurna. Sempurna untuk mengisi kehidupannya, sempurna untuk menggantikan posisi mendiang istrinya, dan sempurna untuk merawat anak kesayangannya.

Dan tepat sebulan yang lalu mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Pernikahan yang sangat mewah. Semua orang bahagia disana, kecuali satu orang, Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma Youichi atau yang akrab dipanggil pangeran Hiruma. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini. Dimata Youichi yang berusia tujuh tahun, Suki tak lebih dari perempuan yang akan menghabiskan harta keluarganya. Menurut Youichi, Suki tak pantas jika disbanding-bandingkan dengan ibunya, Mizuki. Suki adalah wanita jahat.

Youichi sering melihatnya mengadakan pesta minum-minum dikerajaan, berbelanja barang-barang mewah, dan memecat pelayan kerajaan seenaknya. Sejak menikah dengan Suki, Yuuya sering pergi ke negeri tetangga. Yuuya jarang berada di kerajaan. Mungkin dia berfikir sekarang telah ada Suki yang dapat mengurus semuanya, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun semua itu terbalik. Suki menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya, memerintah seenaknya, dan mengatur semaunya.

Youichi sering mengadukan hal tersebut pada ayahnya, namun tak ditanggapi. Menurut Yuuya, Youichi seperti itu karena masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran ibu baru. Ditambah lagi, setiap Yuuya berada dirumah, Suki selalu mengubah sikapnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Itu yang membuat Yuuya lebih percaya kepadanya dibandingkan anaknya sendiri.

Kembali kepercakapan Suki dan Akaba.

"Aku tidak menemukannya. Sudahlah bu, biarkan saja anak itu. Nanti dia juga pulang sendiri. Kalaupun tidak pulang, bukankah itu lebih baik?" kata Akaba kesal.

"Ya… mungkin memang lebih baik untuk kita, namun tidak untuk ayahmu. Kalau sampai dia tahu anak kesayangannya hilang, ibu bisa-bisa diceraikan olehnya, dan kita akan hidup miskin lagi. Kau mau itu terjadi?" ucap Sang Ratu panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana? tanya Akaba lagi.

Belum sempat menjawab, seseorang yang tadi bertugas sebagai kepala pelayan datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sang Ratu.

"Raja Yuuya telah sampai, Yang Mulia." kata kepala pelayan terengah-engah.

"Baiklah, gerakkan semua penjaga untuk mencari anak itu, jangan sampai Raja tahu kalau Pangeran Youichi tak ada di istana" kata Ratu Suki memberi instruksi.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." jawab kepala pelayan dan segera pergi.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Akaba cuek.

"Biar ibu yang menghadapi ayahmu." kata Sang Ratu berusaha tenang.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Sang Raja berjalan penuh wibawa. Sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh lantai istana tercintanya. Penyambutan dilakukan oleh beberapa pelayan yang berbaris rapi. Dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Biasanya sekarang keluarganya tengah berkumpul disana. Dia membuka pintu yang tak kalah besarnya dengan ruang singgasana, di dalamnya juga tak kalah megah. Mungkin memang tak banyak barang-barang yang terbuat dari emas, namun ruangan ini tak kalah mewah dengan ruangan lain. Di ruangan ini biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, terutama saat mendiang istrinya masih hidup, tempat ini mejadi _favorite_ keluarganya. Didalam ruangan ini ada tungku api yang cukup besar. Ada sofa-sofa yang empuk berwarna hitam dengan karpet berwarna merah dibagian bawahnya. Lampu kristal menggantung dan memberi kesan mewah. Jendela-jendela besar juga menjadi penghias ruangan ini. Beberapa foto keluarga, foto pernikahan, dan foto pangeran Akaba dan Youichi terpampang di dinding maupun di meja yang ada di ruangan ini.

Raja membuka pintu dan menemukan dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ratu Suki istrinya dan Akaba anak tirinya. Mereka tersenyum kearah Sang Raja. Dia menghampiri keduanya dan menggendong Akaba sebagai ungkapan betapa rindunya dia dengan rumah.

Merasa cukup, Raja Yuuya menurunkan Akaba dari gendongannya. Kini ia mencium istrinya dengan penuh kasih. Tunggu dulu, ada yang kurang…

"Dimana Youichi?" pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak diharapkan oleh Sang Ratu.

"Dia…euhmm dia belum pulang," kata Sang Ratu dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Belum pulang? Memang dia kemana?" tanya Sang Raja lagi. Kini ia mulai panik.

"Itulah, dia tidak izin mau kemana, aku sudah mencarinya, namun hasilnya belum ada." kata Sang Ratu penuh penyesalan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia keluar istana?"

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku yang ceroboh. Aku sering menasehatinya, namun tak pernah sekalipun didengarkan. Hiks… mungkin dia masih belum bisa menerima kehadiranku dan Akaba." kini Sang Ratu mulai menangis.

"Sudahlah, biar nanti aku yang akan menasehatinya. Sudah jangan menangis," sang Raja berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

_'acting ibu boleh juga,'_ batin Akaba.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Suasana di sekitar kerajaan sudah sepi. Terlihat dari kejauhan siluet seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjalan dengan santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Matanya menatap lurus. Kilau toskanya memancarkan sinar yang indah.

Sang penjaga yang sedari tadi berjaga didepan gerbang besar istana, segera bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan tuannya. Dia membukakan gerbang besar itu, membungkuk dan mengucapkan "Selamat datang, Pangeran Hiruma,"

"Hn," jawab anak itu sekenanya.

Dia masuk tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan penjaga tadi. Langkahnya masih memiliki tempo yang sama. Kini dia berada didepan pintu utama istana. Disana seorang pelayan telah menunggunya dengan was-was. Youichi berhenti tepat didepan kepala pelayan tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Hiruma," sapa kepala pelayan sambil membungkuk. "Tuan dari mana saja?" tanya kepala pelayan lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Youichi dingin.

Kepala pelayan tersenyum, memakumi tingkah tuannya ini. Sejak kepergian ibunya, Pangeran Hirumanya ini memang sedikit lebih tertutup.

"Sang Raja sudah pulang, tuan. Dia menunggumu di ruang keluarga." kata kepala pelayan memberi informasi dan sukses membuat Youichi terkejut, namun dia masih bisa mengontrol raut wajahnya.

Youichi berjalan seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan pelayan tadi. Dia terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong menuju ruang keluarga, tempat ayahnya menunggu. _'Sial.. kenapa dia sudah pulang?'_ batin Youichi.

Youichi hampir sampai didepan pintu ruang keluarga. Sang penjaga membungkuk dan segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Youichi masuk dan mendapati tiga orang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Ada ibu tirinya, adik tirinya, dan ayahnya yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Mereka sedang bercengkrama rupanya. Pangeran Akaba duduk disebelah ayahnya, dia sedang mencoba robot-robotan baru hadiah dari ayahnya. Sementara ayahnya yang duduk disebelahnya sedang tertawa melihat tingkah anak tirinya yang menggemaskan. Sang Ratu yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sang Raja pun ikut tertawa.

Youichi teringat saat ia bersama keluarganya dulu, saat ibunya masih hidup. Saat-saat yang indah. Bercanda, tertawa, dan bermain bersama. Setiap hari mereka lewati bersama, baik didalam istana, ditaman, didekat sungai, mereka selalu bersama. Sang Raja selalu punya waktu untuk keluarga kecilnya dulu, tidak seperti sekarang. Dia ingat saat mereka bertiga pergi piknik, walau hanya pergi ke halaman belakang istana. Disana Youichi dan ayahnya berencana mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang akan dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun ibunya. Youichi dan ayahnya sepakat merangkai bunga mawar yang ada ditaman. Bunga-bunga itu tampak indah. Namun saat memberikannya, bukan ucapan terima kasih yang terlontar dari mulut sang ibu, tapi malah omelan panjang. Ternyata bunga tersebut adalah tanaman milik sang ibu yang sudah ia rawat sejak lama. Wajar saja sang ibu marah. Akibatnya Youichi dan ayahnya dihukum untuk menanam kembali mawar yang baru. Akhirnya acara piknik berubah menjadi acara berkebun, namun tak mengurangi kebahagiaan diantara mereka. Sang ibu yang tadinya marah juga ikut membantu. Mereka berkebun bersama, tertawa, dan bercanda. Youichi bahkan masih ingat senyuman indah ibunya. Kenapa saat-saat seperti itu harus cepat berlalu?

"Youichi, kau sudah pulang ,nak?" suara Yuuya membuyarkan lamunan Youichi. Kini perhatian ketiga orang itu tertuju pada Youichi.

"Youichi, kau dari mana saja? Ibu mengkhawatirkamu," kini Suki ikut-ikutan bicara.

"_Cih…_ berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Yang boleh memanggilku 'Youichi' hanya orang tuaku," kata Youichi sedikit dengan nada kesal.

"Youichi, dia ini kan ibumu, berarti dia adalah orang tuamu juga. Kau tidak boleh berkata kasar kepadanya." kata sang ayah tegas membela istrinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, DIA BUKAN IBUKU !" kata Youichi dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"cukup Pangeran Youichi, kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau ayah hukum tidak makan malam. Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu." kata Sang Raja marah.

Youichi tidak menanggapi dan langsung pergi. Dia kesal, sejak menikah dengan Suki, ayahnya berubah menjadi menyebalkan. Apakah virus menyebalkan Suki menular pada ayahnya?

Youichi terus berjalan tak memperdulikan sekitanya. Para pelayan melihatnya heran. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan membanting pintunya dari dalam.

Dia menjatukan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Mungkin tidur dapat mengurangi emosinya yang sedang memuncak ini. Kamar Youichi tak berbeda dengan ruangan lain. Besar dan megah masih menjadi ciri utamanya. Dominasi warna merah dan emas juga lantai marmer hitam sama seperti ruangan lain. Bedanya, ruangan ini tidak memiliki lampu kristal yang mewah seperti yang dimiliki ruangan lain. Di ruangan ini terdapat sebuah ranjang king size dengan selimut berwarna hitam. Ada juga beberapa lemari pakaian yang besar-besar. Sofa, meja, rak buku dan beberapa perabot mewah juga tersedia disini.

Sudah satu jam Youichi tertidur. Dia membuka matanya tepat saat ia merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai masuk melalui jendela yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Dengan malas, Youichi menutup jendela itu. Setelah itu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Walau kepalanya sedikit pusing, Youichi tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya kotor.

Selesai mandi, dia berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Melihat bintang adalah kegiatan rutinya, apalagi saat sang ibu masih ada. Mereka biasa melihat bintang dan menghitungnya bersama. Jika sedang tidak ada bintang, biasanya Youichi akan ngambek dan ibunya menjadi sasarannya.

Seperti sekarang, kelihatannya para bintang tidak akan datang malam ini. Youichi ingin ngambek seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang tak ada lagi orang yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Jadi dia lebih memilih masuk daripada harus sakit.

Kesepian, kata itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Satu kata yang tak pernah ia harapkan. Namun ingatannya kembali kepada gadis auburn yang sadang tersenyum itu. Mamori, gadis cantik yang akan mengisi hari-harinya yang suram menjadi menyenangkan. Youichi tersenyum mengingat saat anak itu menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Besok kita akan bertemu kembali gadis jelek, bersiaplah." kata Youichi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Lamunan Youichi terhenti saat ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya, namun wajahnya tampak lebih tua. Dia adalah anak dari kepala pelayan di istana ini. Musashi, begitulah orang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa orang tua sialan?" kata Youichi kasar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya diperintahkan Raja untuk membawakanmu makan malam," katanya.

"Tadi dia bilang aku dihukum tidak makan malam."

"Ya…biar bagaimanapun dia tak akan membiarkan kau mati kelaparan,"

"Berikan padaku," kata Youichi seraya mengambil nampan berisi nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauknya.

"Aku juga ingin mengambil pakaianku yang kau pinjam tadi pagi," kata Musashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Youichi segera mengambilkan pakaian yang tadi dipinjamnya dan memberikannya pada Musashi. Sekedar informasi, Musashi dan Youichi sudah lama bersahabat. Youichi sudah menganggap Musashi sebagai anggota keluarganya. Jika disuruh memilih antara Akaba dan Musashi, sudah jelas dia akan lebih memilih Musashi. Untuk sekarang ini, hanya Musashi yang mau mendengarkan setiap keluh dan kesahnya.

"Ini, aku belum mencucinya, jadi kau cuci saja sendiri," kata Youichi tanpa dosa.

"Aku sudah menduganya," kata Musashi sabar. Dia selalu memaklumi setiap tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Dia memahami betul apa yang dirasakan Youichi saat ini. Dia juga pernah merasakannya dulu. Sangat menyakitkan jika kau harus ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang kau cintai, terlebih lagi itu ibumu. Ini adalah saat-saat yang sulit, diusiamu yang masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, ibumu malah meninggal. Kau bisa bayangkan rasa sakit yang ditanggung anak ini?

"Aku akan meminjam bajumu lagi besok," kata Youichi sambil melahap makanannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Musashi

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Jika Raja tahu bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak akan tahu selama kau menutup mulut sialanmu,"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana lagi besok?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, jika sudah selesai lebih baik kau pergi. Aku ingin istirahat," kata Youichi kesal.

"Baiklah.. tapi jika Raja tahu, aku tak mau menanggungnya,"

Akhirnya percakapan mereka berhenti sampai disini. Musashi pergi meninggalkan Youichi yang sedang sibuk dengan acara makan malamnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menggapi perkataan Musashi. Setelah selesai makan, dia bergegas menuju alam mimpinya, berharap bertemu Mamori disana.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Malam semakin larut, hujan mulai membasahi kerajaan dan desa Deimon. Dari jendela sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggir hutan, terlihat gadis kecil tengah tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan iblis kecil itu.

_"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!"_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…. Hantu!"_

_"Hei..Diamlah! Aku bukan hantu, dasar bodoh!"_

_"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"_

_"Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?"_

_"Tidak. Perkenalkan Namaku Hiru…. Ehm, maksudku Youichi. Kau bisa memanggilku You."_

_"Aku Anezaki Mamori. Salam kena,l"_

Dia tersenyum mengingat seringai pertama yang ditunjukan anak itu padanya. Seringai yang dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia tak sabar menunggu besok. Hari-hari akan terasa lebih indah dengan kehadiran sahabat barunya itu.

_"Bagaimana caranya kau membawaku kesini?" _

_"Menggendongmu." _

Tiba-tiba wajah gadis itu memerah mengingat kejadian tadi siang, _'dia benar-benar menggendongku, perlu kuulangi, MENGGENDONGKU,' _batin sang gadis kegirangan. Berulang kali ia tersenyum membayangkan kejadian tadi siang.

"Mamo-nee ngelamunin You-nii ya?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Dan didapati adik perempuannya yang sedang tesenyum menggoda.

"Ti….tidak kok…" kata Mamori gugup.

"Bilang saja kalau Mamo-nee merindukan You-nii kan? Mengaku saja Mamo-nee,"

"Kau ini, ini sudah malam, cepat tidur !" perintah Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ahahahah… tebakanku benar, wajah Mamo-nee merah." kata Suuzuna semakin menggoda.

"SUUZUNA….!" teriak Mamori.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

**TBC**

**Update chapter 2…. Gak jelas banget ya….? Biar bagaimanapun tetep Review ya…? Ya? Ya? #maksa**

** yang ini rasanya kurang lengkap, tapi aku gak tau dimana. Jadi mohon bantuannya… **

**Kurang panjang? Di chapter 3 dipanjangin deh…. :)**

**nb. ratingnya naik.. **


	3. Chapter 3

THE DEIMON KINGDOM

**_Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata_**

**_Pair: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori_**

**_Genre: romance, family, friendship, sedikit mengandung unsur dongeng_**

**_Story: yuci-chan_**

**_Rated: T _**

**_Warning:OOC, tidak sesuai alur EYESHIELD 21, sinetron banget, TYPO tersebar, gak jelas _**

**_Dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya, mohon di maafkan. _**

**Chapter 3**

**Sebelum memulai cerita ini, Yuci-chan mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada ALLAH swt. Yang telah memberikan hidayah disaat Yuci-chan kehabisan ide. Terima kasih juga untuk kepada semua author yang setia menunggu dan membaca fanfick abal buatan yuci. Semoga kalian tidak kapok. Kekekekeke **

**Terima kasih juga untuk adikku Yovi yang telah mengajariku beberapa hal, kau sangat membantuku, kekeke *cubit pipiYovi**

**Terima kasih juga untuk Mayou-san yang sudah bersedia aku tanya-tanya terus… *lirik Mayou**

**Terima kasih juga untuk modemku yang sekarang sudah tidak ngambek lagi**

**Terima kasih juga- (authors : udeh *nempeleng)**

**Iye…iye… sekarang kita mulai aja ceritanya. Semoga chapter 3 bisa memuaskan.**

Mentari mulai bersinar dari ufuk timur, memancarkan cahaya terang yang tak ada tandingannya. Sepasang bola mata beriris toska mulai terbuka, memancarkan sinar yang indah bagi yang melihatnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengurangi silau yang dari tadi mengganggunya. Setelah mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya menyilaukan tadi, dengan rasa malas, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa tegang akibat bergelut dengan alam mimpi tadi malam. Matanya yang masih belum fokus melirik jam dinding mewah yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Matanya menyipit, dan membulat sempurna saat ia sadar jarum jam menunjuk angka sembilan tepat.

_'Sial…. Aku kesiangan,' _batin anak berambut hitam tadi. Dengan segera ia mengambil haduk dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya yang menghabiskan waktu setengah jam, anak berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Youichi segera berpakaian rapi ala kerajaan. Baju kerajaan berwarna emas dengan campuran hitam menambah kesan keren pada anak ini. Youichi mendengus melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"_Tch…. _Menjijikan," gumam Youichi pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup, Youichi segera turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga istana menuju ke lantai dua istana. Niat awal Youichi adalah makan bersama dengan keluarganya, ups… ralat dengan ayahnya saja, karena sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan menganggap dua orang itu sebagai keluarganya. Namun niatnya terpaksa harus digugurkan, bukan hanya sang ayah, ibu dan adik tirinya pun sudah tak ada.

Tak heran mereka sudah tidak ada, acara sarapan pagi itu jadwalnya dari pukul setengah delapan hingga pukul setengah sembilan, dan sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh. Ya… bisa dikatakan Youichi, terlambat.

Ia menghampiri meja makan yang tengah dibersihkan oleh anak kepala pelayan, Musashi. Ada juga beberapa pelayan yang ikut membantunya. Menyadari putra mahkota mereka datang, para pelayan membungkuk hormat, termasuk Musashi. Padahal sudah beratus kali Youichi bilang padanya _'Jangan melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Kau bukan pelayan, kau itu budakku. Mengerti ?'_ Musashi mengerti makna dari kata budak adalah sahabat. Setiap kali Youichi berkata seperti itu, Musashi hanya dapat tersenyum memahami makna terselubung di balik kalimat Youichi. Walau dia anak yang terlihat kasar tapi Musashi yakin terselip kebaikan dari sang ibu di dalam hatinya. Meskipun memahami maksud Youichi, tapi tetap saja Musashi tidak enak hati, apalagi jika di depan orang banyak seperti sekarang.

Youichi menghampiri Musashi yang tengah asyik membersihkan meja makan. Tanpa ditanya, Musashi tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya ini.

"Raja dan Ratu sudah berangkat sejak setengah jam yang lalu, mereka bilang ada urusan dengan para petinggi kerajaan, sedangkan Pangeran Akaba sedang bermain di ruang keluarga," kata Musashi datar.

"Hn," jawab Youichi sekenanya.

"Tadi aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi Raja tidak memperbolehkannya. Katanya kau tidur nyenyak sekali, jadi tidak usah dibangunkan dulu." Musashi terus melakukan kegiatannya mengelap meja makan yang hampir bersih itu.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Musashi sambil menoleh ke arah tuannya.

"Tidak," jawab Youichi cuek.

"Sang Raja bilang kalau kau ingin pergi main harus sarapan dulu." Musashi melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku masih kenyang. Hei, apa itu kue sus?" tanya Youichi sambil menunjuk ke arah sekotak kue yang berada di atas meja.

"Ya… kau mau?" tanya Musashi.

"Berikan padaku semuanya," kata Youichi sambil megulurkan tangannya.

Musashi mengambil kotak besar penuh kue sus tersebut dan meletakkannya di tangan Youichi. Kue sus adalah makanan kesukaan mendiang ibunda Youichi. Walau sekarang dia sudah tak ada, ayah Youichi masih tetap membeli makanan kesukaan ibunya itu. Mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa rindu. Biasanya kue ini akan habis dalam sekejap saat ibu Youichi masih hidup, tapi sekarang kue ini hanya jadi pajangan yang tak tersentuh di meja makan dan akan berakhir di tong sampah.

"Tumben sekali kau mau kue sus, bukankah kau tidak suka makanan manis, hah?" tanya Musashi sambil menyerahkan kue tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Youichi dingin.

"Kau selalu seperti itu." Musashi hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Musashi sedikit khawatir melihat sahabatnya yang semakin lama semakin tertutup. Biar begitu, Musashi tetap akan menunggu sahabatnya ini untuk menceritakan semuanya padanya. Rasa sakit, sedih, senang, dan marah, Musashi yakin suatu saat Youichi pasti mau bercerita padanya. Mungkin agak mustahil, tapi Musashi selalu siap untuk mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya ini kapanpun Youichi mau.

"Oi, mana baju yang kau janjikan?" tanya Youichi datar.

"Oh iya… sebentar aku ambilkan." Musashi pergi meninggalkan Youichi ke suatu ruangan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia kembali dengan sepasang pakaian yang dilipat rapi dalam genggamannya. Musashi menghampiri Youichi yang sekarang tengah duduk dan memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini," kata Musashi seraya menyerahkan pakaian yang ia bawa kepada Youichi. Youichi menerimanya dengan wajah malas seperti biasa. Youichi turun dari kursi dan segera berangsur pergi jika saja sebuah suara tak membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kalau Raja sampai tahu, aku tak mau tanggungjawab," Musashi yang masih berdiri dibelakang Youichi mulai mengingatkan.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, orang tua sialan," kata Youichi membelakangi Musashi. Youichi meneruskan langkahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar…" Musashi hanya dapat bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang setan itu sembunyikan." kini Musashi kembali mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

**Hiruma POV.**

Aku berjalan dengan santai ke halaman belakang istana. Sebagian halaman ini cukup terawat, namun sebagian yang lain tidak. Sejak ibuku meninggal, halaman ini jarang dikunjungi orang. Hanya ada tukang kebun sialan yang biasa membersihkan halaman ini.

Aku berjalan kearah bagian yang kurang terawat. Istana Deimon dilindungi oleh tembok tinggi sialan yang terbuat dari beton sialan yang bisa dibilang tidak tertembus oleh siapapun, kecuali aku. Aku mengendap lewat semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. Aku mencari gerbang sialan yang biasa menghubungkanku dengan dunia luar. Gerbang yang membuatku dapat mengenal cewek sialan itu.

Setelah lama mencari gerbang sialanku, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Gerbang yang lebih pantas dibilang lubang ini cukup besar. Jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk melewatinya.

Ya-ha…. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di dunia seberang. Dunia yang penuh dengan kebebasan, dunia yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Tak ada yang akan mengatur-ngaturmu seperti di Istana, tak ada yang akan memarahimu jika kau melakukan suatu kesalahan. Hidup di sini bagaikan di surga. Tidak seperti di Istana. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?

Aku yakin orang akan berkata aku gila, tapi memang benar. Di Istana semua kehidupanku diatur oleh yang namanya jadwal sialan. Kapan aku harus makan, tidur, mandi, main, pertemuan ini, pesta itu, rapat ini, rapat itu, semuanya diatur. Benar-benar tidak bebas. Aku seperti boneka bodoh yang ditarik kesana kemari. Menjijikan.

Berbeda dengan disini. Disini tidak akan ada yang mengaturku seperti di Istana, tak akan ada yang memarahiku. Semua bebas ku jalani, selama aku tidak melanggar peraturan. Inilah hidup sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan mencari tempat sepi untuk mengganti baju kerajaan sialanku dengan baju yang diberikan oleh si tua tadi.

Kini aku sudah berganti baju, baju berwarna merah dengan celana jeans panjang membuat diriku lebih nyaman. Sebelum pergi, aku melihat baju kerajaan sialanku yang tergeletak dengan malas.

_'Hah… biar sajalah. Masih ada banyak dilemari,' _batinku seraya pergi meninggalkan baju sialan itu. Aku berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di pinggir hutan. Tangan kananku membawa sekantung penuh kue sus. Tangan kiriku kumasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Mataku menatap tajam ke depan. Inilah hari pertama aku bermain bersamanya.

"kekekekekeke….bersiaplah gadis jelek."

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Aku hampir sampai di sebuah rumah. Mataku masih menatap kosong ke depan, ralat, sebenarnya mataku menatap satu objek menarik. Cewek jelek itu ada disana. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Hei, You…" dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tak menggapi. Kini aku berada tepat di depannya. Aku menyerahkan kantung plastik yang tadi kubawa. Dia menerimanya dan berkata, "Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," kataku datar.

"Wah…kue, sepertinya enak. Ini untukku?"

Dasar cewek bodoh, sudah jelas aku menyerahkan kantung itu padanya, dia masih bertanya juga.

"Hn," aku hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Ah… terima kasih ya, You." Dia memberikan senyum itu lagi. _'Sial… senyum sialanmu itu, kenapa persis sekali dengan senyuman ibuku?'_

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku mengalihkan padangan dari senyum manis sialan miliknya itu.

"Eh? A-aku…aku sedang menunggu ayahku. Ahahahah," jawabnya disertai tawa sialannya yang aneh.

"Kau menunggu ayahmu atau menungguku? Kekekekekek…" aku mulai menggoda gadis bersurai auburn itu. Entah kenapa aku ingin menggodanya saat ini.

"Hah? Ti-tidak kok…" jawaban macam apa itu? Tidak ada nyambung-nyambungnya dengan pertannyaanku. Tapi aku senang, kini wajahnya mulai memerah. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Yang benar?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada yang masih menggoda tentunya. Aku mempersempit jarak antara wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"Be..benar kok," katanya lagi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Sungguh menyenangkan menggoda anak ini, aku sampai ketagihan.

"Yang benar?" tanyaku dengan nada yang semakin menggoda.

"I..iya.." katanya lagi.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya! Sudahlah You, lebih baik kita masuk. Ibu sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk kita." Kini dia mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dasar cewek jelek, aku sedang senang menggodanya, dia malah membicarakan hal lain, _hah.._

Dia menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kesan pertama yang kudapat saat aku melihat interior rumah ini adalah, ini rumah atau kandang sapi? Bagian dalam rumah ini tak ada bedanya dengan bagian luar. Bagian dalamnya tampak kecil, sempit, dan terlihat seperti tak ada cukup oksigen untuk bernapas, ditambah lagi asap yang mengepul di dalam ruangan ini. Aku kira ada kebakaran.

Rumah sialan ini terdiri dari lima ruangan, satu ruangan paling besar yang bisa disebut ruang serbaguna, dan empat ruangan lainnya. Disinilah aku, di ruang serbaguna sialan itu. Disini cukup luas, seluas kamar mandi di dalam kamar sialanku. Disini ada sebuah meja makan sialan yang terbuat dari kayu sialan dengan enam kursi sialan yang tertata rapi. Ruangan ini berdinding papan dan berlantai tanah. Di ruangan ini juga terdapat sebuah lemari besar sialan dari kayu yang berisi buku-buku sialan yang terlihat sudah tua. Di pojok sana terdapat sebuah peti sialan entah apa isinya, mungkin mayat manusia, kekekekeke….

"Selamat datang di rumah kediaman keluarga Anezaki," kata cewek sialan ramah, dia mulai terlihat seperti pelayan sialan di rumahku.

"Biar kujelaskan padamu, ini adalah ruang keluarga. Dari sini kita dapat melihat empat pintu yang menuju ke ruangan lain. Pintu yang disana, adalah kamarku dan Suzuna, pintu yang di sebelahnya adalah kamar Sena, lalu yang itu adalah kamar ibu dan ayahku, lalu pintu yang terakhir adalah dapur." Dia menjelaskan sambil menunjuk pintu-pintu itu secara bergantian. Dia benar-benar cocok menjadi pemandu wisata sialan, kekekeke…

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanyaku kepadanya. Aku bukannya ingin buang air atau apa, aku hanya bertanya sebab dari tadi dia tak menyebutkan hal itu.

"Kita tak membutuhkan kamar mandi di dalam ruangan," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Apa?!" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, kalau kau mau ke kamar mandi, ada di bagian belakang rumah ini. Kau bisa keluar lewat dapur, dan disana kau bisa temukan sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari rumahku, itulah kamar mandinya. Tapi pintunya sedikit rusak, jadi tidak bisa dikunci dari dalam, kau harus mengganjalnya dengan ember yang ada di dalam kamar mandi." Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah saat mengatakan hal itu, dasar cewek bodoh.

Sekarang aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau ini bukan rumah yang mirip kandang sapi, tapi lebih tepatnya kandang sapi yang mirip rumah, kekekekek…

"Ya~ You-nii sudah datang…," teriak seseorang yang keluar dari arah dapur. "Ibu, You-nii sudah datang. Ayah, Sena, You-nii sudah datang," teriaknya mengumumkan ke setiap pintu yang ada di rumah ini. Aku menatapnya heran. Kulirik cewek sialan di sampingku, wajahnya tersenyum, _'sial.. kenapa senyum itu lagi?'_ batinku.

"Ah.. Youichi, kau datang?" suara seorang wanita itu membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Seperti yang kuduga, ibu cewek sialan dengan adik laki-laki cewek sialan.

"Ya… aku tak'kan mengingkari janjiku," kataku datar.

"Oh.. jadi ini yang namanya Youichi, selamat datang di kediaman Anezaki. Aku Tateo Anezaki, ayah Mamori," kata seorang laki-laki dewasa yang keluar dari arah dapur.

Aku menatap cewek sialan di sampingku, dia juga menatapku. Aku menatapnya sinis dan tajam. Dia jadi salah tingkah dengan tatapanku.

"A…apa?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Sepertinya tadi kau bilang sedang menunggu ayahmu di luar," kataku dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Ehmmm…itu.. ah, ibu aku lapar, kau juga 'kan You?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

'_Dasar cewek pembohong sialan, bilang saja tadi kau sedang menungguku, kekekekek….'_batinku tertawa keras.

"Baiklah jika begitu, ayo kita makan siang. Ibu sudah siapkan makanan untuk kalian." Kini ibunya cewek sialan segera pergi ke arah dapur.

Aku, cewek sialan, dua adiknya cewek sialan, dan ayahnya cewek sialan bergegas menuju meja makan sialan yang ada di ruangan ini. Setelah kami semua duduk di tempat masing-masing, ibu cewek sialan datang dengan membawa dandang besar sialan yang mengepul.

Meja sialan ini berbentuk persegi panjang, bagian yang panjang dapat ditempati oleh dua kursi sialan, dan bagian yang pendek hanya satu kursi sialan. Aku duduk di bagian yang panjang, cewek sialan duduk di sampingku. Ayah dan adik laki-laki cewek sialan duduk di bagian yang pendek. Sedangkan ibu dan adik perempuannya duduk berhadapan dengan aku dan cewek sialan.

Di hadapanku kini telah tersedia sepiring nasi dan segelas air putih. Ibu cewek sialan sedikit memajukan badannya untuk menggapai piring sialanku. Dia meletakkan lauk dari dandang besar sialan tadi ke piringku. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama kepada semua anggota keluarganya.

Aku melihat makanan di depanku dengan wajah heran. "Apa ini?" tanyaku polos sambil menunjuk lauk sialan yang berada tepat di samping nasi sialanku.

"Kau tidak tahu ini apa?" tanya cewek sialan dengan wajah yang tak kalah heran.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tak mungkin bertanya," jawabku kesal.

"Ini kerang, You-nii." Bukannya cewek sialan yang menjawab, malah adik perempuan cewek sialan.

"Kerang ini direbus dengan air yang ditambah garam." Cewek sialan mulai menjelaskan.

"Di rumahku kerang tidak dimasak seperti ini," kataku memberi tahu. Oh, ayolah genius, mana ada makanan seperti ini di kerajaan.

"Ahahahahaha….. iya, kau hanya akan menemukan ini di sini. Walaupun dimasak hanya menggunakan garam, tapi rasanya tetap enak kok." Kini ayah cewek sialan mulai ikut-ikutan berbicara, dia mengacak pelan rambut sialanku, seolah dia telah lama mengenalku. Aku kaget dengan perlakuan sialannya, tapi aku senang.

"Bagaimana cara memakannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Begini." Ibu cewek sialan menunjukan caranya. Dia mengambil kerang dari piring sialanku, membuka kulitnya, lalu mengulukan tangannya ke mulutku bermaksud menyuapiku. Sekilas bayangan tenatang ibuku mulai menyergap lagi.

"Ibu," kataku spotan.

"Eh?" Ibu cewek sialan dan yang lainnya terkejut, dan itu sukses mengembalikan pikiranku yang tadi melayang entah kemana.

"Ehmm.. maaf." Aku menundukkan kepalaku berusaha menyembnyikan wajah sedihku yang memalukan.

Ibu cewek sialan membelai pipi sialanku dan mengangkat kepala sialanku, membuat mata sialanku kembali menatapnya. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sama dengan cewek sialan dan ibuku. Senyum yang membuat bagian kecil dalam hati sialanku merasakan kehangatan.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentang ibumu dari Mamo. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memanggilku ibu," kata ibu cewek sialan lembut sambil tak henti membelai pipiku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata,"Tidak, terima kasih. Bagiku hanya ada satu orang yang berhak kupanggil ibu, yaitu ibuku sendiri."

Dia tersenyum kemudian melepaskan belaiannya dari pipi sialanku, kulihat yang lain juga tersenyum. Aku tak mau kalah, aku juga tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Seringaiku semakin besar saat aku menemukan ide jail untuk menggoda cewek sialan.

"Kecuali…." kataku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"….saat aku sudah resmi menjadi suami anakmu nanti," kataku melirik cewek sialan di sampingku.

Semua diam, kaget dengan ucapanku yang terkesan tidak pantas diucapkan oleh anak seusiaku. Aku melihat mereka satu persatu, wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat bodoh, apalagi cewek sialan. Mulutnya yang masih berisi nasi, terbuka lebar. Sesaat kemudian dia menelan nasinya itu, lalu berteriak,"APA?!"

Wajahnya bersemu merah, '_kekekekekeke…. Kena dia' _batinku tertawa lepas.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha…." ayah dan ibu cewek sialan mulai tertawa, dilanjutkan adik-adiknya,"fufufufufufufu….ahahahahah"

"jadi kau berniat melamar anakku?" tanya ayah cewek sialan.

Belum aku mejawabnya, cewek sialan sudah menyelanya. "Ayah… apa-apaan sih?" bentaknya sambil menggemungkan pipinya yang sudah sangat merah itu.

"Ahahahahaha…. Kau ini ternyata anak yang menyenangkan ya You, bagaimana jika selesai makan nanti kita main catur? Kau bisa, kan?" ajak ayah cewek sialan sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Tentu saja," kataku menerima ajakannya.

"Ayah…! Nantikan Youichi mau main denganku," protes cewek sialan seolah boneka kesayangannya telah direbut.

"Oh begitu ya? Ah.. sekali-kali tidak apa-apa 'lah dia main bersama ayah, dia'kan calon mantu ayah. Kau ini belum menjadi istrinya saja sudah cemburu begitu," goda ayah cewek sialan. Kurasa sekarang ada yang mendukungku untuk menggodanya.

"ehmmm itu.. bu..bukan begitu maksudku. Ah, percuma aku bicara sama kalian," kata cewek sialan dengan wajah yang semakin merah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya pertanda dia ngambek.

"ahahahaha… kekekekekekekek," aku dan ayah cewek sialan tertawa bersama.

Anggota keluarga yang lain hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkahku dan cewek sialan ini. Walaupun aku baru mengenal mereka semua, tapi aku benar-benar merasa seperti sudah lama akrab dengan mereka. Mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri, bahkan keluarga sialanku saja jarang seperti ini. Mereka memberikan kehangatan yang selama ini aku butuhkan, mereka memberi kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku cari, mereka… aku tak percaya harus berkata kalau aku menyayangi mereka.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Selesai makan siang, aku dan cewek sialan pergi bermain ke hutan sialan, tempat pertama kami bertemu kemarin. Aku naik ke atas pohon sialan, dan aku ulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya naik. Kini kami berdua telah berada di batang pohon sialan yang kemarin. Kami duduk sambil sesekali mengayun-ngayunkan kaki kami, merasakan setiap hembusan angin sialan yang menerpa tubuh kami.

Ku lirik cewek sialan yang ada di samping kananku. Nampak ia sedang memakan kue sus yang tadi kubawa untuknya. Sepertinya ini potongan yang ke sepuluh. Dia memakan benda yang menurutku menjijikan ini dengan lahap. Kenapa aku bilang ini menjijikan? Karena rasanya yang terlalu manis, baunya yang tak dapat dijelaskan, ditambah lagi wajah orang-orang yang memakannya yang bisa dibilang sangat menggelikan. Bukan hanya ibuku yang terlihat bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan kue sialan ini, bahkan cewek jelek yang baru berkenalan dengan kue ini juga tak kalah terlihat bodoh, kekekekeke….

"Kenapa?" tanyanya yang kini telah menyadari dari tadi aku memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu 'monster sus', kekekekekeke…" ejekku.

"_Mou_, kau menyebalkan, ayo kita turun," ajaknya sambil mengusap mulut sialannya yang penuh dengan cream.

Aku mengikutinya turun. Kini kami telah berada di bawah, angin di sini tak sekencang di atas pohon sialan tadi, tapi cukup sejuk untuk kami berdua.

"Kita main ini ya?" tanyanya meminta persetujuanku. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda sialan yang entah darimana. Benda sialan itu berbentuk seperti burung dua dimensi yang sedang merentangkan sayapnya. Benda sialan ini berwarna merah dengan benang yang mengikat setiap sudutnya. Yap.. kalian pasti tahu, ini adalah layangan sialan.

"Ini layangan, kau pernah memainkannya?" tanyanya lagi karena tak mendapat tanggapan dariku.

"Pernah, tapi dulu. Aku sudah lupa cara memainkannya," jawabku apa adanya.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku ajarkan. Tapi sekarang… ah, ini," katanya mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih sialan dan sebuah pena sialan lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Dasar bodoh, ini kertas dan pena," katanya menjelaskan seolah aku benar-benar tak tahu nama benda ini.

"Aku tahu, tapi untuk apa ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Untuk menulis surat,"

"Surat?"

"Ya… Surat untuk ibumu." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa aku harus menulis surat?" tanyaku semakin heran, memangnya kita bisa menulis surat untuk orang yang sudah mati? Anak ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Tentu saja harus. Apa kau tidak merindukan ibumu? Aku tahu kau merindukannya. Dengan menulis surat ini, kau bisa mengungkapkan semua rasa rindumu. Lalu kita terbangkan dengan layang-layangku. Mungkin saja ibumu membacanya dari atas sana." Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu? Memangnya kau kira layanganmu bisa menembus dunia arwah, hah?" tanyaku meremehkan.

"Uuuuhhhhh kau ini, sudah tulis saja. Kalaupun tidak bisa dibaca oleh ibumu, setidaknya kau sudah meluapkan rasa rindumu, dan itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik serta mengurangi rasa penasaranmu," omelnya kepadaku yang tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, mencoba memikirkan baik-baik perkataan gadis sialan ini yang ada benarnya. Selama ini aku memang merasakan seperti ada beban sialan yang mengganjal di hati sialanku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak boleh lihat," kataku menyetujui. Dia tersenyum dan sedikit memperbesar jarak di antara kami agar aku bisa lebih leluasa menulis.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Di sinilah aku, di padang rumput di pinggir hutan. Di hadapanku ada sebuah kertas putih polos dan sebuah pena sialan yang belum kusentuh sejak lima menit yang lalu. Aku bingung harus menuliskan apa di kertas kosong ini. Aku berpikir keras, dan aku mulai menulis.

Ibu,

aku merindukanmu

salam sayang,

Youichi Hiruma

Sebuah kata-kata singkat karena memang aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Tapi, ini tulus dari hati kecil sialanku. Kulipat surat sialan ini, lalu aku menghampiri cewek sialan. Seperinya dia sedang sibuk, aku menghampirinya dan ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"You, ini." Dia menyerahkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku datar.

"Ini mahkota bunga, lihat aku juga punya. Aku membuatnya sendiri," katanya sambil tersenyum. sepertinya senyumnya itu tak akan pernah habis.

"Maksudmu, aku harus memakainya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja,"

"Aku tidak mau memakai benda menjijikan seperti ini," kataku ketus.

"_Mou… _ Setidaknya kau hargai sedikit hasil karyaku," katanya sambil memalingkan wajah pertanda ia mulai kesal.

"Kekekeke… baiklah monster sus, kemarikan benda itu," kataku mengambil paksa mahkota sialan dari tangannya. "Kekekekekek….. lihat aku, akulah Raja Deimon," kataku sambil memakai mahkota sialan di kepalaku. Bicara apa aku ini? aku 'kan memang akan jadi raja.

"Aaah… kalau begitu aku akan jadi putrinya," katanya sambil memakai mahkota yang sama di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku. Dia terlihat lebih manis dengan mahkota itu dan tanpa kusadari aku membalas senyumnya.

"Daripada menjadi putri, kenapa kau tidak menjadi ratunya saja?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda dan sukses membuat tanda merah di pipinya. Dia menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah. "kekekekekekek…. Wajahmu terlihat bodoh," kataku mengejek.

"_Mou…!"_

"Ini," kataku menyerahkan kertas sialan di tanganku.

"Ah, sudah selesai. Baiklah, ini kita selipkan di sini, lalu kita terbangkan. Nanti kau pegang layangannya ya, biar aku yang memegang ujung benangnya. Nanti saat hitungan ketiga kau lepaskan," katanya memberi instruksi.

Aku mengambil layangan dan berdiri agak jauh dari tempat monster sus itu berada.

"Baiklah, You. Satu..dua..tiga." Aku melepas layangan sialan dan dia menarik talinya. Kini layangan sialannya dan surat sialanku perlahan mulai naik.

"Lihat, You. Indah bukan, semoga ibumu melihat dan membaca pesanmu dari atas sana," katanya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tahu, tidak mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal dapat melihat atau bahkan membaca surat yang kita kirim, apalagi jika hanya diterbangkan dengan layangan. Tapi aku tetap senang, setidaknya aku bisa melihat anak sialan ini tersenyum puas karena merasa telah membantuku. _'kekekekekeke monster sus bodoh, terima kasih.'_

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Aku berjalan menjauh dari kediaman keluarga baru sialanku. Tangan kananku membawa layangan sialan lengkap dengan surat sialan yang masih terselip di atasnya. Monster sus meminjamkan layangan sialannya untukku, kalau-kalau aku mau berlatih menerbangkannya. Setelah selesai main, aku langsung pamit untuk pulang. Tidak terasa sore telah menjelang. Entah omelan apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut pak tua itu.

Aku masuk ke Istana lewat pintu depan, percuma saja jika aku lewat lubang keluar tadi. Sekarang seluruh orang Istana pasti sudah tahu aku tidak ada di Istana alias kabur. Aku tidak peduli. Aku lewati semua penjaga dan pelayan Istana yang terus bertanya aku dari mana, kenapa baru pulang, raja menunggu, dan apapun itu. Aku bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sialan itu.

Aku terus berjalan, sampai aku bertemu sebuah pintu besar sialan tempat ruang keluarga berada. Sekarang pak tua dan istri sialannya pasti ada di dalam. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan kudapati seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Bukan penjaga sialan yang biasanya menyapaku, bukan juga kepala pelayan sialan, tapi dia adalah adik tiri sialanku. Dia bersandar di bingkai pintu sialan dan tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku. Aku tak meperdulikan keberadaannya. Aku terus berjalan dengan tatapanku yang masih fokus ke depan.

Saat aku berada tepat di depannya, dia berkata setengah berbisik, "Habis kau kena marah ayah." Aku tak menanggapi dan terus berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Darimana saja kau?" suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku, suara ayah sialanku. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Dan kenapa kau kotor sekali, hah?" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan sialannya yang pertama, ayah sialan terus melontarkan pertanyaan sialan yang lainnya.

"Hiruma Youichi, jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak terurus?-"

"Karena memang tak ada yang mengurusku," kataku memotong omelan ayah sialan.

"Seharusnya kau mematuhi perintah ibumu," kata ayah sialan

"Dia hanya mengurusi hartamu, kau tahu itu?" Aku kesal, kenapa aku selalu berada dalam posisi bersalah di depan ayahku sendiri.

"Youichi, teganya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku?" kata ibu tiri sialan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"_Cih, _hebat juga _acting_mu." Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Apa ini?" Dengan tiba-tiba adik tiri sialan merampas layangan sialan dari tanganku. "Hei, kembalikan itu, rambut merah sialan!" Aku mencoba merebutnya secara paksa, namun dia pintar sekali mengelak.

"Aku mau pinjam ini, boleh'kan, bu?" dia tersenyum ke arah ibunya, "Tentu saja, sayang," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum, _'Cih menjijikan.'_

"Aku bilang kembalikan, SEKARANG !" teriakku kesal. Semakin lama rambut merah sialan ini semakin menyebalkan.

"Pangeran Hiruma Youichi, ayah sedang bicara denganmu, jangan kau mengalihkan pembicaraan hanya karena sebuah layangan," kata ayah sialan semakin emosi. "Kau ini putra mahkota, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih baik sedikit, terlebih lagi kepada ibumu sendiri," kata ayah menasehati dengan suara kencang.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, DIA BUKAN IBUKU! WANITA SIALAN SEPERTI DIA TAK PANTAS JIKA DISEBUT IBU," kataku tak kalah kencang.

"Kau?!" Ayah sialan mengangkat tangannya ke udara, bersiap menghempaskannya ke pipi sialanku, namun pergerakannya tertahan saat ia melihat butiran bening mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata sialanku. Rasanya seperti ada yang meledak di dalam dada sialanku, rasanya sakit, seperti saat aku mengetahui ibuku telah meninggal enam bulan yang lalu. Dia menghempaskan tangannya ke bawah, wajahnya tampak marah, terlihat dari mata sialannya yang melihatku tajam.

"Mizuki pasti sedih melihatmu tumbuh menjadi anak yang kurang ajar seperti ini," kata ayah menurunkan volume suaranya namun masih terdengar tegas.

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA IBUKU! Kau… kau menyebalkan, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan dia," kataku menunjuk Suki.

"Cukup ! Mulai sekarang kau akan diawasi dan dijaga ketat, kau tidak boleh keluar Istana, dan kau harus menuruti semua perintah ibumu, sekarang kau masuk ke kamarmu !" kata ayah sialan masih dengan tingkat emosi yang sama.

Aku tak menaggapi perkataan ayah sialan yang terakhir. Aku berlari menuju kamar sialanku, dan melakukan kebiasaanku membanting pintu. Aku kesal, aku marah, bahkan ayah sialanku sendiri tak membelaku. Dia malah lebih memilih membela orang lain daripada anak kandungnya sendiri. Kenapa aku harus hidup di keluarga sialan seperti ini? Kenapa ibuku harus meninggalkanku disaat aku sulit seperti ini? Kenapa harus aku yang merasakan kesepian? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Aku marah pada ayah sialanku, aku marah pada diriku, aku marah pada hidup ini.

Aku duduk di samping meja yang berada tepat di samping ranjang sialanku sambil menekuk lututku, aku menggertakkan gigi-gigi sialanku pertanda aku sangat marah. Aku dapat merasakan benda basah yang terus mengalir di pipiku. '_Oh ayolah, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini? Ini menjijikan. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada ibu tidak akan menjadi anak yang cengeng. Hei mata sialan, berhentilah mengeluarkan benda basah sialan yang tidak ada gunanya ini. Ayolah Hiruma Youichi, kau kuat, kau harus kuat. Aku benci terlihat lembek seperti ini,' _runtukku pada diriku sendiri. Aku memukul meja di sampingku untuk meluapkan sedikit demi sedikit emosiku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang terjatuh ke bawah lantai. Aku mengambil benda itu. Sebuah bingkai foto, di dalamnya terdapat gambar sesosok wanita dengan gaun putih tengah tersenyum ke kamera, matanya yang berwarna hijau toska tampak sangat bersinar, ditambah rambut pirangnya yang panjang terurai menambah kesan cantik pada wanita ini. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang tak lain adalah aku yang tengah merangkul leher sang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibuku. Aku memakai pakaian berwarna putih atas bujukan ibuku. Aku juga tersenyum ke arah kamera. Pipiku dan pipi ibu menempel menggambarkan rasa cinta yang besar antara aku dan dia. Aku mengelus pelan foto sialan tersebut, mengingat kembali kenangan manis sialan bersama ibuku.

"Kau jahat," kataku bicara sendiri. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, aku merindukanmu,"

**Thedeimonkingdom**

**Normal POV.**

Hari sudah larut, seorang laki-laki berjalan tenang menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruang mewah ini tampak sepi, tak ada seseorang pun di dalam ruang singgasana ini. Laki-laki tersebut berjalan masuk dan mendekati sebuah benda kesayangannya. Sebuah batu rubi berwarna merah peninggalan istrinya. Ia ingat, dulu istrinya sangat menyayangi benda ini. Batu rubi merah itu diletakan di sebuah kotak kaca. Warnanya yang indah membiaskan sinar rembulan yang datang dari arah jendela besar di sudut ruangan. Tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh dinding kotak kaca, wajahnya terlihat sendu, tidak seperti tadi saat ia meluapkan semua amarahnya. Ia menutup matanya dan cuplikan-cuplikan film masa lalu mulai terputar di pikirannya.

_"Lihat, dia tersenyum, senyumnya sangat mirip denganmu, Yuuya,"_

_"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan marahi dia seperti itu, dia masih kecil,"_

_"Sudah ya sayang, jangan menangis, ada ibu disini, Youichi pangeran tampan tidak boleh menangis,"_

_"Kau harus menjaga dia, dia harta yang paling berharga yang kita miliki,"_

Mata tua itu kemudian mulai terbuka. Mengingat semua kenangannya bersama sang istri sangatlah menyakitkan. Seyumnya, sikapnya, cerewetnya, perhatiaanya terhadap suami dan anaknya adalah segelintir hal yang paling ia rindukan dari sang permaisuri.

"Kenapa begitu cepat kau meninggalkan kami? Kenapa harus kau? Mizuki, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau kau masih ada, mungkin sekarang kau akan memarahiku karena telah memarahi dan aku hampir menampar pipi anak kita. Aku harus minta maaf, ya..aku harus minta maaf."

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Sang Raja berjalan dengan gagahnya melewati lorong-lorong gelap menuju sebuah ruangan tempat anak kebanggaannya tidur. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meminta maaf pada anaknya ini. Dia tahu, pasti sekarang Pangeran Youichi sudah tidur. Meskipun begitu dia tetap mencoba dan berharap anak kesayangannya masih terjaga, agar ia bisa meminta maaf secara langsung.

Sekarang dia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar, dia sentuh gagang pintu yang terasa sangat dingin. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, ruangan yang gelap dan sepi pertanda sang pemilik sudah terlelap.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Dilihatnya sang iblis kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas. Bajunya belum berganti menjadi piama, badannya juga masih tampak kotor_, 'Sepertinya dia kelelahan sehingga tak sempat membersihkan diri,' _batin Sang Raja menduga-duga. Tak ada niatan di hatinya untuk membangunkan dan menggangu tidur pangeran kecilnya.

Dibelainya lembut rambut hitam iblis kecil kebanggannya ini. Matanya terhenti saat melihat satu objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada dalam genggaman anaknya. Diambilnya benda tersebut. Dia tersenyum miris melihat gambar yang terpampang pada benda yang ternyata adalah bingkai foto itu. Kemudian meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja yang terdapat di samping ranjang.

Kemudian matanya menangkap lagi objek yang menarik, benda perak yang juga berada dalam genggaman tangan kiri sang anak. Diambilnya benda perak tersebut. Dia memandang benda perak yang ternyata adalah kalung dengan wajah sedih. Kalung perak dengan bandul batu berwarna hijau berbentuk diamond. Kalung yang ia berikan saat melamar Mizuki dulu. Kalung yang sangat Mizuki sukai. Kali ini dia kembali meletakkan benda perak itu ke tempat semula. Dia tersenyum ke arah anaknya, wajah yang tenang dengan peluh yang sedikit membasahi. Disekitar matanya terlihat jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tampak jelas. Sang Raja menyesal, sangat menyesal malah.

"Ayah macam apa aku ini? Seharusnya aku tahu selama ini Youichi kesepian, seharusnya aku tahu selama ini Youichi membutuhkanku. Kenapa aku malah memarahinya, bahkan aku tega hampir menamparnya. Mizuki, maafkan aku. Youichi, maafkan ayah," gumam Yuuya pada dirinya sendiri sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam Youichi lalu mencium keningnya. Kemudian bergegas pergi, membiarkan pangeran kecilnya kembali bermimpi, mimpi indah tentunya.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar lembut memancarkan cahaya indahnya. Menyapa setiap mata yang baru terbuka. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, pagi ini pun seluruh pelayan di Istana sedang sibuk berlalulalang. Ada yang menyiapkan sarapan, ada yang menyiram tanaman di kebun, ada yang menyapu, mengelap, mengepel, hingga membantu Sang Ratu berdandan.

Kebiasaan pertama keluarga nomer satu di Negri Deimon ini adalah sarapan bersama. Raja Yuuya duduk di bagian paling ujung, memimpin jalannya sarapan. Di sebelah kirinya, Sang Ratu tengah menikmati berbagai macam hidangan istimewa buatan koki terbaik kerajaan ini. Dan di samping Ratu, Pangeran Akaba tengah sibuk dengan robot-robotan kesayangannya.

"Akaba, kalau kau terus memainkan mainan itu, kapan kau akan memakan nasimu? Kalau dingin rasanya jadi tidak enak, sayang," kata Sang Ratu menasehati anak laki-laki berambut merah ini.

"Baik, bu," jawab Akaba malas.

Sang Raja tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya ini. Seorang pelayan yang bertubuh kecil sedang membawa nampan lengkap dengan isinya, sepiring nasi, dan beberapa hidangan lain yang terlihat sangat lezat. Tak lupa susu menjadi pelengkapnya. Langkah sang pelayan kecil terhenti saat suara Sang Raja memanggil namanya. "Musashi, mau kau bawa kemana makanan itu?" tanya Sang Raja ramah.

"Saya diperintahkan membawanya ke kamar Pangeran Youichi, Yang Mulia," jawab Musashi sopan.

"Dia sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak makan di meja makan?" tanya Sang Raja lagi.

"Dia bilang, dia sedang kurang enak badan, Yang Mulia," jawab Musashi

"Suruh dia turun." Kalimat yang tak dapat disanggah lagi, akhirnya Musashi terpaksa menyuruh sahabanya untuk turun. Awalnya Youichi menolak, karena masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin. Namun dengan sedikit bujukan, akhirnya Youichi luluh juga. Kini dia berjalan malas menuju ruang makan. Wajahnya masih menampakkan sisa-sisa kekesalan. Dia bersumpah tidak akan bicara apa-apa saat di meja makan nanti.

"Ahh.. pangeran Youichi, ayo sarapan. Ayah dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu," kata Sang Raja ramah bertolak seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kemarin. Youichi sedikit heran, '_apa ia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin, mudah sekali dia melupakanya,' _batin Youichi.

Youichi duduk di samping kanan Sang Raja, tepat di hadapannya Pangeran Akaba tengah asyik sarapan. Youichi memandang bocah berambut merah itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Heh, ada masalah?" tanya Pangeran Akaba dengan nada meremehkan.

"Mana layanganku?" tanya Youichi ketus.

"Kubuang." Jawaban singkat yang sukses menciptakan tiga perempatan di wajah Youichi.

"Apa?!" teriak Youichi sambil membanting tangannya di meja makan. Tubuhnya dicondongkan seolah menantang adik tirinya.

"Layanganmu jelek, pasti harganya murah. Baru kuterbangkan sekali saja sudah rusak. Ya sudah, kubuang saja," jawab Akaba enteng, namun sangat sukses manaikkan tingkat emosi Youichi.

"Kau! Kau selalu mencari masalah denganku, ya? Kemari kau !" tantang Youichi yang emosinya sudah tak tertahan lagi.

"Cukup…ini meja makan, bukan ring gulat. Youichi, itu'kan hanya sebuah layangan, jangan hanya kerena masalah kecil, kau jadi berkelahi dengan adikmu sendiri." Sang ayah mulai menasehati.

"Tapi—"

"Ayah bilang, 'cukup!' jangan sampai ayah marah seperti kemarin," kata sang ayah sambil menatap tajam ke arah Youichi. Yuuya hanya ingin Youichi bisa akur dengan adiknya. Walaupun Akaba hanya adik tiri Youichi, setidaknya dia bisa memberikan contoh yang baik untuk adiknya. Apalagi Youichi akan menjadi penerusnya nanti.

"Ayah akan memberikan yang baru," kata Yuuya memberi solusi.

"Aku tidak mau yang baru," kata Youichi dingin seraya pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"haaahh.." Yuuya hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya akan sangat sulit mendidik Youichi untuk menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana. Pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama. Tapi Yuuya tak boleh menyerah, biar bagaimanapun kelangsungan kerajaan berada pada tangan Youichi.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Dia terus mngaduk-aduk tempat sampah di halaman belakang Istana, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. _'Semoga masih ada,'_ batin anak berambut hitam ini.

Dia tak peduli wangi sampah yang sedikit menggangu penciumannya, dia tak peduli jika tangannya harus menyentuh benda-benda yang penuh kuman itu, dan dia tak peduli jika baju kerajaannya yang mahal harus terkena noda kotor yang sulit dibersihkan. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana dia harus menemukan benda yang ia cari. Sebuah layangan dengan surat yang terselip di atasnya. Kalaupun layangannya sudah rusak seperti yang dikatakan Akaba, setidaknya dia tetap berharap surat yang menempel pada layangan itu masih ada. Ya, surat untuk mendiang ibunda tercinta.

Nafasnya memburu, peluhnya terus mengalir deras terutama di dekat pelipisnya. Sudah setengah jam dia di sini. Mengaduk-ngaduk tempat sampah ternyata melelahkan juga. Dari tadi yang ia temukan hanyalah potongan kertas layangan yang sudah tak berbentuk._ 'Dimana surat sialan itu? Lihat saja, kalau aku bertemu bocah merah itu, akan kubunuh dia,'_ runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi, Musashi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Youichi ketus.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Youichi menengok dan mendapati Musashi tengah berdiri dengan menggenggam sebuah benda yang ia cari. Dia mendekati Musashi lalu mengambil benda itu secara paksa.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Youichi datar.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat Akaba membuangnya bersama layangan yang sudah rusak. Dan saat aku ingin membuang sampah, aku melihat kertas ini, di depannya ada tulisan namamu, jadi kupikir itu milikmu. Dan kuputuskan untuk menyimpannya. Tapi tenang, aku tidak membaca isinya," cerita Musasi panjang lebar. "Kalau kau ada masalah, bicarakan baik-baik. Dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan jalan keluarnya dengan mudah. Jika tadi kau bertanya kepadaku tentang kertas itu, kau tidak harus mengadu-ngaduk tempat sampah, kan?" Musashi menasehati, namun Youichi tidak menggapi dan langsung pergi.

"Apa itu surat cinta?" Tanya Musashi dan sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Youichi.

"kekekeke…. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Youichi meneruskan langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Musashi yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Hmmmm… dasar anak bodoh. Masih saja bersikap tertutup." Musashi tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

_'Dimana tempat yang aman?' _batin Youichi saat berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia mencari-cari tempat yang dapat digunakan untuk menyimpan surat yang dari tadi ia pegang. Dia putuskan untuk menyimpannya di dalam laci di samping ranjangnya. Setelah menyimpan surat berharganya itu, Youichi kecil berjalan menuju balkon yang berada di kamarnya. Menghirup udara pagi yang segar mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi tingkat emosi bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang sejak kemarin terus memuncak. Tak pernah dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya sampai seperti kemarin. _'Ini semua gara-gara nenek sihir dan bocah merah sialan itu,' _runtuknya dalam hati.

Dihirupnya udara pagi Negri Deimon yang terkenal sejuk itu. Kedua tangannya melipat di atas pagar balkon yang memang cukup tinggi itu. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit membantunya untuk melihat wilayah kerajaan yang indah. Kepalanya diletakan di atas kedua tangannya. Sejenak terlintas bayangan gadis auburn itu.

"Dia pasti sedang menungguku," katanya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Namun ekspresinya kini berubah, "Maafkan aku, Monster sus. Mungkin untuk sementara aku tak bisa bermain denganmu." Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan sedih. Tak pernah disangka, kemarin adalah hari pertama dan mungkin terakhir ia bermain dengan monster susnya.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerpa wajah tampan putra mahkota. Sebuah bayangan muncul dari belakang, bayangan seseorang. Seorang wanita berambut pajang dan memakai gaun putih. Sebagian wajah cantiknya tertutupi rambut pirang yang sengaja digerai. Diam-diam sosok itu tersenyum. Youichi merasakan sosok yang semakin lama semakin mendekat itu. Ia ingin membalikan tubuh kecilnya namun terasa berat.

Youichi melihat sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya. Ia memaksakan badannya untuk memutar. Namun hasilnya nihil. Saat Youichi berhasil memutar seratus persen badannya, sosok wanita tadi menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup kencang.

"Ibu… apa itu kau?" tanya Youichi sambil melihat kalung berbandul hijau yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

Mamori manengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Wajahnya tampak gelisah, cemas, dan sedih. Dia memegang sebuah bola kaki yang rencananya akan dia mainkan dengan anak laki-laki bergigi runcing itu. Harapannya semakin memudar ditambah dengan datangnya awan mendung yang siap menurunkan bebannya.

"Mamori," panggil sang ibu.

"Dia tidak datang," kata Mamori sambil menunduk. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Mami tahu pasti sebentar lagi Mamori akan menangis.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Mungin besok dia datang. Sekarang sudah mau hujan. Ibu tidak mau kau sakit, dan ibu yakin Youichi juga tidak mau kau sakit." Mami mencoba menghibur sebisa mungkin.

"Mungkin ibu benar. Mungkin besok dia baru datang. Semoga," ucap Mamori menguatkan diri dan hatinya. Mami merangkul putri sulungnya itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Thedeimonkingdom**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Aku sangat mengharapkan reviewnya. Jadi jangan sampe lupa ngereview ya minna-san. Di chapter 4 Hirumamonya udah gede, untuk Mayou: tuh udah gede.**

**Pokoknya mau bikin hiruma sengsara sejadi-jadinya *kejam banget**

**Yaudah itu aja, jangan lupa review ya…. J**


End file.
